


Early Morning Showers

by CaffeineeOverdosee



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluffy self indulgent trash, I dont know how to tag, Jay can sing, M/M, There is some cussing but not too much??, Trans Jay, its just fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineeOverdosee/pseuds/CaffeineeOverdosee
Summary: Jay sings in the shower and Cole just likes to listen.





	Early Morning Showers

**Author's Note:**

> I regret writing this tbh? Wait no. I regret posting it, but since I haven't ever posted anything on here before I decided to post this I guess??  
> Honestly this shit is just me projecting? I'm sorry if anyone finds this.

Jay sings in the shower. Belts would be a more accurate term to describe the singing he does. He insists that it's not his fault the reverb is so good. Jay can't resist good reverb.

The habit has reached the point of no return. He has grown so comfortable with the others he doesn't seem to care that he frequently wakes them up when he takes his infamous "Ungodly Early Morning Showers."

Most of the others are annoyed by this nasty habit of Jay's. They wouldn't ever tell him that though; this would destroy his confidence. They had all seen when he had lost his self confidence when Nya broke up with him. No one wanted it to happen again.

Cole was the only one who didn't mind Jay's singing. At some point, he stopped not minding and started enjoying it.

He had taken to waking up just after Jay and sitting outside the bathroom door where Cole could hear Jay's beautiful voice best.

Beautiful? He means good. Great. Amazing.

He's not sure what he means. All he knows is that he wants to listen to him sing all the time.

Today, Jay's song of choice was _Sweet Caroline_. It took nearly all of Cole's will power not to sing along, but he wouldn't dare give away that he was sitting outside of the bathroom door.

In hindsight, it was a little creepy that he was doing this. God knows what Jay would think if he found out about this.

Speaking of Jay.

The blue ninja opens the door. He had a towel wrapped around his torso.

Both of them begin to panic.

_Okay, Jay. Calm down. Just act natural. Slip away as soon as possible. I'm not ready to tell him! What will he think of me then?_

"Cole! What are you doing up so early?"

_Fuck! I can't just tell Jay that I was listening to him sing! That's just creepy. What would he think if he found out?_

"Ah...It... was a rough night."

_Just don't panic._

"Oh, well...maybe you should get back to sleep then?" Jay looks at Cole. He does look exhausted, but then again he usually does.

"Actually...I was just waiting for the shower." Cole looks at Jay. He looks...scared? Is he okay?

"In that case, it's all yours! Sorry for taking so long no one ever gets up as early as I do," Jay laughs.

Cole narrows his eyes briefly. That didn't sound like Jay's normal laugh. Perfect, comfortable and free. This laugh, this _fake_ one, was different. It sounded _forced_. Had he done something wrong?

This was all Cole could think about while he took his impromptu shower.

_What did I do? Is Jay okay? Should I say something?_

After 20 minutes of fighting with himself in the shower he decided he should say something. He knew he didn't want to, but if Jay was upset and not saying anything about it Cole didn't want to abandon Jay to deal with his emotions on his own.

He gets out of the shower pretty quickly after making this decision. If he doesn't ask Jay about it now, he would chicken out.

Jay likes to chill out and play video games in the morning before they all have to train.

Cole knows this, but finds himself hesitating before he heads in.

_Should I knock? Fuck it! Stop overthinking everything. It's only Jay. He's your family._

"Jay?" He asks, pushing the door open.

He wasn't there.

Jay was actually in his room. Panicking even  worse than Cole was.

_God! Could he tell? What do I say?_

He was on the verge of a panic attack when Cole came in; Jay nearly didn't notice.

Cole had a habit of never knocking when he came into rooms. Jay never got used to this.

"Woah! Dude, you scared me!" Jay quickly slapped on a fake grin and forced a laugh.

Cole frowned.

_He knows._

"What is up with you, man? You've been acting off this morning. Is there something wrong?" Cole looks extremely uncomfortable; personal matters were definitely not his strong suit.

Jay's face falls. "I...didn't want to tell anyone yet. I suppose I have to now, you've probably figured it out. Better just confirm it."

Cole walked further into the room, closing the door behind him. This sounded too important for it to be leaked to the others because of carelessness.

"I...uh." Jay sighs and Cole gets closer to him. "Screw it. I'm trans."

Cole had been oblivious to this. He was so caught up in making sure Jay didn't notice that he was in love with him-- His voice! In love with his voice!-- that he never paid attention to how Jay had slipped him a few clues.

He took meds, but never told anyone what they were for. He always seemed to take extra special care to not have to get dressed around the others.

Cole always thought this was just Jay being insecure. He supposes it was, but he never thought it was because he wanted to hide that he was trans from everyone.

"Oh." He said. He knew it was the worst thing to say in this situation, but that was the first thing that flew out of his mouth.

They both stood there for a moment or two.

Jay curled in on himself, waiting for a worse response.

Cole contemplated what he was going to say. "Okay," was what he settled for.

"Wha...What?" Jay looked up at Cole, tears rolling down his face.

Cole stepped closer, staring into Jay's electric blue eyes as he wiped his tears away with his thumbs.

Then Cole shrugged. "Okay." He says again. "You're still you aren't you?"

Jay smiled. A real smile.

Neither of them realized how close their faces were until Jay finally closed the gap. The kiss was sweet, gentle and terribly short.

When the two parted and opened their eyes Cole broke the silence. "Since we are being honest with each other... Last night? I slept no worse than usual. I just..."

Jay smirked and raised his eyebrows telling Cole to continue.

"I like to listen to you sing."

Jay giggles, "Oh, I knew that. You don't seem to try very hard to hide that you follow me every morning."

Cole's face turns crimson. "Right..."

"To think you're a ninja!" Jay teased, he liked seeing Cole flustered.

"Pfft. Shut up."

Jay suddenly became very serious. "I know you're gay. I'm probably not exactly...what you're looking for... but you wanna go out with me?"

It was Cole's turn to smirk. "What are you talking about? You're totally my type. Hell yeah I wanna go out with you. How could I pass up a date with the guy I've been crushing on for months?" Cole ended his sentence with a kiss to Jay's forehead.

"Well in that case, want to go take a nap? It's still early and you look exhausted."

Cole hums, "Yeah, I'd like that."


End file.
